Because it Hurts
by Kasumi No Rei
Summary: Three nins of three villages are out on a mission but what is their mission, and just how much damage could they do? crappy intro So yeah. This one sucks, too. Don't read it if you value your eyes. :D
1. Chapter 1

It was near midnight, and the half moon was almost covered completely by thin clouds. Ice covered tree limbs jingled in the breeze, playing out a haunting melody into the dead night. A trio of masked shinobi sat in a small, dark clearing, whispering quietly, and barely moving. One stood up abruptly, wild, dark red, windswept hair catching the moonlight.

"We cannot stay here any longer, Kai. The mission is impossible, leave it at that."

Male; a tinge of annoyance was clear in his dark, matter-of-fact tone.

One of the other figures turned their head unexpectedly to look at the standing male. A beam of light struggled its way through the icy grove, but it was cut off by a curtain of mid-length silver hair, blocking view of the face.

"No, we aren't leaving yet! All I need is one more night- you can stand the cold a bit longer, _Luci_. We've worked too hard to quit now."

The voice was indistinguishable; it had shifted from a serious, commanding tone to that of sarcasm within seconds. Mischief practically dripped off of the words.

The third person laughed while the standing male growled slightly. He disliked that nick-name greatly. Also standing up, the third person was hit with a bright patch of moonlight as the wind shifted the clouds. Although more that half of his face was covered in black cloth, his amethyst eyes reflected the light to create an almost glowing effect. Brushing back a handful of messy, purple hair, he walked over to the two.

"Na, c'mon, Lucien, that was just teasing. Kai pro'lly wouldn't do it if you didn't get so steamed. Now seriously; we do need to decide. And, even if we aren't staying, can we at least start a fire? I'm freezing my balls off."

Kai and Lucien, in perfect unison, sighed, their foreheads in their hands. Lucien pushed a bundle of sticks into the purple-haired man's arms.

"Do it yourself, Higure."

They were the unlikely trio; The stiff, serious figure of the Sand, the mischievous demon of the Mist, and the cynical jokester of the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2: Mornings Are For Losers

A/N: Aghh! I forgot to add this on the first chapter! Bah. Anyways, before I get started in on this next chapter, I want to apologize for the short-ness of the first one. It was meant as an introduction to the main OCs, and that's about all it did. I'm sorry to anyone who read it expecting more. I'll try to write longer chapters from now on. T.T; Oh, and also, reviews make me update faster! So anyways, canon characters are going to show up! Yay! Ok, that's all I have to say, bye!

_**Because It Hurts: Chapter 2**_

Team 7 sat in the shaded area they had used for their first meeting. Kakashi, who was leaning against a tree, looked over a few sheets of paper. He sighed. It was their first mission to another country they had taken for a few weeks. Scanning the front page with his good eye, he could see right away that they'd be going back to the Wave Country. Wonderful. Hopefully, this trip would turn out a bit… better… than the last.

Naruto came running over. "Sensei! Sensei! What's that, huh?! Do we have a new mission?!" he said, bouncing up and down and trying to get the papers. Same Naruto, as always. Sasuke, standing off to the side, shook his head in annoyance. Sakura, of course, wasn't even looking at Naruto- her eyes had been on her precious _Sasuke-kun_. And because of that, her "precious Sasuke-kun" was avoiding said onlooker.

"Yes, Naruto, it's a new mission." As Kakashi said this, he was moving the papers up and down in an almost teasing manner so that Naruto couldn't reach them. "But you'll all have to wait until tomorrow for the details." He smiled. "I wouldn't want to keep you from sleeping tonight by giving away the surprise. Alright, everyone's dismissed- meet by the village gates at dawn tomorrow."

Needless to say, no one slept well last night. Naruto had kept himself up trying to decide which kind of ramen to pack(it's very hard to decide on ramen flavors when you're also trying to figure out where you're going tomorrow), Sakura had been on the phone with Ino all night trying to figure out where they were going, and Sasuke, unfortunately, lived very close to Ino's house. He didn't even want to know where they were going. Oh what chaos Kakashi had caused.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It was morning, and Lucien was sharpening a dark-colored katana. He brushed his hair out of his face impatiently, revealing sharp, blue eyes. Off to the side, Kai was still sleeping, muttering something about finding someone's rabbit. Lucien laughed under his breath; Kai was always having strange dreams, and always talked through them. He often wondered if that was just a Mist thing. Higure was also still asleep, but he had fixed himself a makeshift nest in a nearby tree. Lucien knew for a fact that that wasn't a Leaf thing. Higure was just weird, put bluntly. Kai shifted, finally awake. "If it wasn't for Higure's knack for sleeping in, I would have to think that women have a hard time doing anything in the morning." Lucien said this with a smirk, eyes never leaving his in-the-process-of-being-sharpened blade. He turned it over, and started on the other side. Kai grumbled darkly, shooting him evil glances every few moments as she walked around the camp, looking for something. After appearing to give up, she walked over to Higure's tree, a promptly kicked it. The purple-haired nin fell out of the tree, wide-eyed and flailing. Not waiting for him to get up, Kai addressed him. "Oi, Hi'- have you seen my mask? I'm not leaving until I find it."

Kai, put simply, was not a morning person. She despised the morning, and preferred night-time traveling much more. Higure was never a morning person either, but he preferred day-time over anything else. Lucien simply didn't sleep. A scientist at heart, he had invented a medicine that "cured the natural addiction for sleep". Out of the group, he was the only one that trusted it. So far, there had been no noticeable side-effects- save the fact that his eyes were now permanently light-sensitive.

But who needs to be able to see in the day time?


End file.
